


Partners in Crime

by BrokenDreams



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance, Superheroes, Vigilante, Vigilante AU, Vigilantism, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDreams/pseuds/BrokenDreams
Summary: Girls have been going missing from Blackwell for quite some time. Max Caulfield never noticed it until one of her close friends, Kate Marsh, disappeared without a word. Meeting her best friend, Chloe Price, for the first time in years Max finds out that Chloe's friend, Rachel Amber, had also gone missing some time ago. Suddenly, finding she has the ability to stop and rewind time, Max decides to find their missing friends while they still have time. With Chloe, her partner in crime by her side, can she find them before her time is up? During the day, she is Max Caulfield, but at night she's Rewind, a vigilante determined to find out what's really going on in Arcadia Bay.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Another friend-inspired fic. Don't have much to say other than enjoy! I know I have like two other stories but I dunno which one i'll stick to! Haha. Enjoy!

“A menace, huh?” Rewind said to herself, sitting upon a rooftop, overshadowing a bit of downtown Arcadia Bay. In her hands sat a newspaper, today’s issue, with an interview from the District Attorney, James Amber. It read “The Menacing Purple Vigilante, a threat to Arcadia Bay’s Freedom?”

“Well I guess I can see why… But I’m no menace.” She puffed up her cheeks a little bit, and looked down from her perch on the building to see some thugs going toward a still open convenience store. Rewind smiled a bit and put her mask back on, before getting to her feet. “Looks like we got ourselves a live one.”

Rewind, in her dark violet costume, headed down the building. But when she heard that gunshot, she knew things were getting a lot more serious. Cracking her knuckles, she, in an instant, reappeared outside the convenience store. The thugs, consisting of four armed men in masks, were coming out from their successful robbery of a convenience store. What did they make off with, Rewind thought, a couple hundred dollars or so? Such a waste of time.

“Hey boys, what’re you all up to?” Rewind asked, crossing her arms a bit and cocking her head a bit. She was well known for her bullshit when talking to criminals.

“Eh…? Who are you supposed to be?” One of the thugs asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Looks like a knockoff Batman to me.” Another of the thugs said, chuckling a little bit.

“A knockoff Batman? I am way cooler than Batman!” Rewind puffed out her cheeks a little bit and tapped the ground with her foot. Impatience was one of her gifts.

“A little girl Batman! Haha this is hilarious! Listen up, girlie, get outta here before something bad happens to you.” The thug flashed his gun toward Rewind, who cocked her head a little. “Do anything stupid, and you’ll end up worse for wear. Don’t make me shoot you!”

“Shoot me? With what? With these?” Rewind pulled out four weapons and tossed them behind her.

“W-what?! How did you…?” The thug looked down toward his pocket and saw the gun was gone. It was a mystery to him how the gun vanished into thin air and into the girl’s hands.

“A little specialty of mine. Now give up the money, or we’re gonna have to play hardball.”

One of the thugs roared loudly and began running forward. Rewind sighed a little bit.

“Damn it, looks like we’re playing hardball.” Rewind sighed, cracking her knuckles once more.

Rewind vanished from in front of them, and suddenly reappeared behind them. She threw a surprisingly strong kick into the back of one of the thugs. The thugs went into full on riot mode. They were bigger than Rewind, but the girl easily took them down one by one. The violet vigilante continuously appeared and reappeared behind the thugs whenever they attempted to take her out.

She wanted to laugh at how pathetically easy this was. Appearing behind one of the thugs, she threw a series of quick jabs to his back, sending him forward a bit. Rewind was incredibly strong for her size. Jumping up a bit, she threw a flying side kick to the thug’s head, sending him onto the ground. He was unconscious. The other thugs met a similar fate. They couldn’t get to their weapons, and Rewind simply kept vanishing and reappearing in other places around them. Whenever they recovered their guns, it always ended back up in Rewind’s hands.

Rewind yawned a little bit, already tiring from this fight. Underneath her mask, she could feel fresh blood running down her face. She was using her power too freely tonight, and it was definitely going to backfire on her later. This was only exemplified by the sound of the police coming in the distance. Damn, Rewind though. The silent alarm inside the shop, or the man inside, must have called the police to the scene. It was time to clean up for the night.

“Okay let’s finish this!” She held out her hand, and time suddenly stopped in front of her. She smiled, underneath her mask, and walked toward the two thugs. Grabbing their heads, she quickly smashed them together before unfreezing time. As time resumed, the two thugs felt their skulls crack against each other and they fell to the ground. “See ya guys never!”

Rewind quickly ran off in the opposite direction of the police, who quickly arrived to the scene of the crime. As per usual, it was as if they were left a present of unconscious lawbreakers. It was confusing, but most of them guessed it was the work of Arcadia Bay’s very own vigilante.

Rewind ducked behind some buildings, in an alleyway, a few blocks away from the crime scene. She panted a little bit and took off her mask once more. Underneath was a face belonging to an eighteen-year-old girl, sweaty with blood running down her face. In an instant she was wiping her face with her hand while making sure to get some air in her. She went overboard tonight with her powers and she was never gonna hear the end of it. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the first number that popped up in it.

“How’s patrol going?” The voice on the other line picked up, sounding a bit tired. It was quite late after all so Rewind wasn’t surprised.

“Beat the hell out of some robbers downtown, how are things on your end Chloe?” Rewind asked, sitting down on the ground to regain some of her energy.

“Tiring and boring as hell. You sound tired as fuck; did you use too much energy again?” Chloe, the girl’s name, asked.

“No… Yes…”

“Damn it Max! Get your cute ass back here right now! We’re gonna have a real fucking talk about this!” Chloe yelled over the phone, obviously concerned for Max’s well-being.

Rewind wasn’t just any girl. Her name was Max Caulfield, a Blackwell Academy senior studying photography. And she was on a mission to right the wrongs in Arcadia Bay… To find those who have been lost and never reported missing.

“I’m heading back to your place now.” Max said, yawning a little bit in between her speaking. She put her mask back on, in case anyone saw her, and headed back to Chloe’s house. She was definitely not going to hear the end of it. Not tonight at the very least.

“You better be here in twenty minutes or less! You know I worry too much! Ugh, you better be here soon Max or… or e-else!” Chloe said, trying her best to sound threatening. She never could though.

Chloe hung up her phone, leaving Max heading down the street, a blush appearing under her mask. A blush no one, but her, would know.


End file.
